


We'll See

by thesilverarrow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Made-up spells, Shower Sex, because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesilverarrow/pseuds/thesilverarrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When Ron came through the floo, he paused long enough to toe off his shoes, tell him the score, and kiss him on the mouth, then he was stripping off his clothes on his way to the bath.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll See

It was sort of ridiculous dating an amateur Quidditch player. It helped a little that Ron was apparently sort of a local celebrity in the weekend Quidditch scene, but it still struck Draco as just the tiniest bit absurd. 

Of course, Quidditch itself had become a bit of a strange concept to him. He never really fell in love with it like some people did. Sure, he had had a passing fancy with it as a younger man – okay, so he had actually thoroughly enjoyed playing it at school – but the whole culture of watching _other people_ play struck him as all too much like muggles and their football.

But the point was, it made Ron happy, especially when they won. And today they'd won – because of Ron's keeping, as it turns out. When Ron came through the floo, he paused long enough to toe off his shoes, tell him the score, and kiss him on the mouth, then he was stripping off his clothes on his way to the bath. As usual.

Unusually, though, a moment later Draco looked up from the book he was reading to find a mostly naked Ron standing at the end of the hall.

"Shower, babe?" he asked.

"Already had one."

"You," Ron clarified. "In the shower. With me." 

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Alright then," Ron replied. As he wandered down the hall again, he called back over his shoulder, "You'll just have to sit here on the sofa trying not to picture me giving myself a good pull, wishing it was your hands on me."

Needless to say, Draco decided a second bath was not a terrible idea. 

By the time he reached the master bedroom and deposited his shirt on the back of a chair, the shower was already running. Ron hadn't bothered to close the door. From the bedroom, Draco watched his silhouette through the shower curtain, imagining his freckled chest and narrow waist and muscled legs. And his pretty damn near perfect arse. 

"Good game?" Draco called out, suddenly in even more of a hurry to get out of his trousers.

"Oh, yeah. Long, but fantastic."

"Surprised you have any energy left, then."

"I don't, really," he replied. He stuck his head out of the curtain, grinning and saying, "I really wasn't going to jump you as soon as I got home. Swear. But you looked so bloody hot."

Finally naked, Draco stepped into the bath and closed the door.

"I was reading a book."

From back inside the curtain, Ron called out, "You get this look of concentration on your face when you read. It's distracting."

Draco smiled and said, "Then you should see your face while you're keeping sometime."

"You hate watching me play."

"I hate attending games," he replied. Pulling back the curtain and stepping inside, he slipped up behind Ron, letting his arms come around his waist and splay over his stomach. He rested his forehead for a moment on the warm, wet skin between Ron's shoulders. "I love watching you play, though. It's a bit dangerous for me, is all. Seeing you like that."

"Like what?"

Draco leaned in, put his mouth to the shell of Ron's ear: "In charge."

"Oh, you like that?"

"Don’t go mental on me. Not all the time. But, yeah, seeing you do what you do, watching the quaffle and calling plays and blocking with your whole body… Mmm, fuck."

"Yeah?"

In answer, Draco let his hand slip down to find Ron's cock already hard and ready. His own erection was pressed up against Ron's arse, and he resisted the urge to thrust a little. 

"I swear, Draco said, "you're still so idiotic sometimes." He gave Ron's cock a squeeze. "Yes, I think you're ridiculously hot – all the time, really, but especially when you play. Or when you're naked. I like you naked."

"I can tell."

"Can you?"

Ron rocked back against him, reaching back at the same time to give Draco's arse a squeeze.

"Blimey, I'm so fucking hard," Ron said.

"Think you can hold out long enough to prep me?"

"Here? We've never, you know, done _it_ in the shower."

Draco began to move his hand, in long, hard strokes. 

"First time for everything," he said.

So Ron groped around for his wand on the counter and called the lube from the bed table drawer. Draco heard the wand clatter back onto the counter…then onto the floor, where it made a rolling sound for a moment.

"Bugger," Ron muttered.

As Ron opened the cap, he got distracted by the slow grind of Draco's hips, the wicked rhythm of his fingers over his cock. 

"Are you sure you don't want to take me?" Ron said.

It was pretty tempting, but Draco knew what he wanted: "Need you in me."

Once they reversed positions, Ron with his back to the water and Draco braced against the wall, Ron stroked a finger into him with ease.

"How do you want it?" he asked.

"Fast. Don't play with me. Just make me come."

"I'm pretty sure I can do that."

After he slipped in another finger, stretching Draco to the point of relaxed muscles, to the point that he pushed back, wanting more, he turned him around again.

"Want you like this," he said, cradling his bum as if to lift him.

Draco's eyes went wide. 

"Spell?" Draco asked.

"You think you can do one wandlessly?"

"We'll see, won't we. You want me lighter or just steadier?"

"Just steadier. I want to feel you when you ride me."

Draco shuddered as he wrapped his arms around Ron's neck and let himself be lifted up and pressed against the cold wall. Ron was in him suddenly, fast and hard, and Draco's breath caught in his chest.

"Sorry," Ron murmured, nuzzling his neck.

"I'm fine," Draco said, sucking in a desperate breath. "Just… Just give me a second to…"

He concentrated on the stretch and burn of Ron's prick filling him and the feel of Ron's mouth on his neck, teeth scraping a little as he began to suck on his pulse point. Wouldn't need to spell himself, he thought. Just Ron's hands, his arms, his hips, his thighs. One, two, three, four, he counted to himself.

Projecting all his energy toward the man holding him in his arms, he said, " _Balencio_."

He could instantly feel that it had taken effect, and so could Ron, apparently, because he started to thrust. The balancing charm made everything feel a bit strange, a little like he was restrained, but that wasn't too bad. He liked feeling secure, and no amount of restriction could distract him from the slick slide of Ron's cock in and out of him.

Normally, Ron liked to pull all the way out, or nearly, then slam back in. But they were so close like this, it was almost like they were simply rocking together, Ron pushing himself deeper and deeper into Draco, like he was trying to get inside him. Draco managed to get his arms free enough to wrap around Ron's neck, so he could direct him into a long, hard kiss, no tongues, just lips and teeth. And groans against each others' mouths.

He could feel it when Ron was getting close, and he rocked his body even harder, letting him take and take.

"So good," Ron grunted. "I'm so—"

"Yes," Draco moaned, and Ron was already emptying himself inside him with a sharp thrust and a ragged groan.

Ron was still coming, still thrusting a bit, when he wrapped a hand around Draco's cock and jerked him fast and rough. Draco came after a few strokes, with Ron's dick still inside him.

" _Accio wand_ ," Ron mumbled a moment later, hand groping outside the curtain. After a moment, he said, " _Finite incantatem_ , you deceptively heavy bastard." 

Draco giggled, and then he suddenly felt like it was awfully precarious being hefted up like this, his ankles hooked around Ron's middle. He winced as Ron pulled out, and his abused hip muscles also protested the sudden movement to standing again. His back was against the cold tile and the water still dripped in his eyes, but it was completely worth the look in Ron's eyes, possessive and fond.

"How do you manage it?" Ron asked as he finally took up a bar of soap to clean himself.

"What?"

"The wandless thing."

"I don't know. It came on slowly, when I really, really needed something and I didn't have any other way."

Ron raised an eyebrow at him, and Draco bit down on his shoulder. 

"Shut up," he mumbled. "And, hey, you're the one who dropped your bloody wand."

"I was distracted."

Now it was Draco's turn to raise an eyebrow.

He said, "Then it's probably a very good thing I don't come to your matches."

Ron rolled his eyes, but he didn't argue.


End file.
